la malédiction de la reine du nord
by Camille LG
Summary: Un enfant fait la malencontreusement la découverte de la petite ville du Maine, Storybrook. Cependant cela ne va pas sans mettre en danger la vie de nos chers personnages de contes de fées. Rumpel sera-t-il à la hauteur pour défendre les habitant de la ville ?


**La malédiction de la reine du nord**

L'enfant sortit de la voiture de son père, un grand livre à la main. L'homme dans la voiture lui avait demandé de rester sur le côté de la route et d'attendre. Il lui promettait de revenir.

La voiture s'éloigna sur la route qui semblait infinie. L'enfant se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt très sombre. Le silence pesant autour de lui semblait signifier que personne ne vivait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Le petit garçon ne pouvait pas s'assoir car le sol était mouillé et jonché de feuilles mortes. Il ne s'inquiéta pas, tenant le livre arrêté à la page où il pouvait voir l'image d'un prince embrassait une princesse pour la réveiller d'un sommeil éternel. L'enfant adorait cet ouvrage qu'il avait lu des centaines de fois, il le connaissait presque par cœur. Il avait toujours été fasciné par les contes de fée mais son père ne cessait de lui interdire la lecture en trop grande quantité ce genre d'histoire. Ce à quoi il ajoutait cette phrase très étrange : « Moins tu en sais, mon fils, mieux tu iras. »

Il eut le temps de lire 3 fois le livre avant que le jour s'estompe dans le ciel. La fraicheur de la forêt remontant, il décida de marcher un peu. Son père n'était pas revenu, il n'avait qu'un livre et un manteau pour se tenir chaud. Il avança donc à droite vers la direction qu'avait pris la voiture, se référant à la sensation du sol sous ses semelles afin de ne pas quitter la route car la lumière avait finalement laissé place aux ténèbres

…

Il était assis à sur le côté de son lit. Elle était encore endormit. La danse de la veille l'avait empli d'une joie immense, il était heureux. Enfin, il en avait l'impression. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur de rendre à sa belle le contrôle de tout son être.

Il ne voulait pas faire d'erreur. Il avait la possibilité de choisir et c'est ce qu'il fit en optant pour la vie calme. Tant que Belle ne se servait pas de cette dague pour le contrôler. Oui, où, tant qu'elle ne la donnait pas à quelqu'un qui se ferait une grande joie de jouer avec lui comme avec une poupée, de la même manière que l'avait fait Zéléna.

Il songea à son fils, cruellement tué par the wicked witch. Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas utiliser le chapeau qu'il avait trouvé afin qu'il n'y ai plus aucun risque.

Il avait gardé sa chemise pour dormir et enfilait son pantalon. Il descendit dans la cuisine et prépara avec patience le petit déjeuner pour sa petite princesse. Il fit apparaitre une rose rouge qu'il déposa sur le plateau en argent.

De nouveau près du lit, il déposa le repas fin prêt sur la table de chevet de belle, n'attendant que son réveil pour lui offrir ce petit parfum de croissants frais et de chocolat chaud. Les senteurs avaient dû troubler son sommeil. Rumpel se précipita devant le miroir de la chambre pour vérifier que sa chemise était bien mise sur ses épaules puis revint près du lit. Belle ouvrit les yeux. Elle sourit, Rumpel était aux anges, il sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle posa ses beaux yeux bleu sur lui.

« Rumpel ?

-Oui, Belle ?

-Tu as fait le…merci ! »

Rumpel émit un sourire de satisfaction. Il la regardait amoureusement.

« Qu'as-tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il réellement intéressé.

-Je comptais…..profiter un peu de notre temps ensemble….. » dit-elle sur un ton d'évidence.

Rumpel la regardait, il savait qu'elle mourait d'envie d'aller ouvrir sa librairie pour offrir aux gens de la ville un endroit paisible pour se relaxer, autre que le café de Granny.

« ….Et, j'aimerais aussi aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Et toi ? dit-elle après un temps.

-Moi ? »

Il leva les yeux pensif, mais il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire.

Je vais veiller sur toi. Et, t'aimer de tout mon être voulut-il dire.

« Je vais te suivre sur la première partie de la journée, la seconde….je la passerait à occuper ma boutique….j'ai comme l'impression que je ne serais pas d'une très grande aide pour ta bibliothèque…. »

…

L'enfant avait marché toute la nuit et avait vu le jour se lever. Ses doigts étaient glacés par le froid. Ils sortaient à peine de l'hiver. Il avait très faim. L'enfant dépassa la ligne rouge peinte sur le sol et continua à marcher tout droit.

Il remarqua un panneau affichant le nom de la ville dans laquelle il venait d'entrer : Storybrook.

Il observa la forêt, il ne semblait y avoir qu'une seule route pour traverser cette grande étendu de verdure. Il continua sa grande marche. La peine et la culpabilité montait en lui, son père lui avait interdit de bouger du côté de la route où il l'avait laissé et il lui avait désobéit

Il sentait monter une boule dans sa gorge, soudain il crut apercevoir quelque chose dans les bois, cela ressemblait à une ombre. Il prit peur.

Il se retourna et aperçut quelque chose d'incroyable au niveau de la ligne rouge. Cela ressemblait à un brouillard blanc.

Il se mit à courir, trébucha et tomba, lâchant le livre puis se releva et continua à fuir vers le bout de la route infinie, laissant l'ouvrage sur le sol humide. L'air glacé entrait dans sa gorge et le brulait. Il avait peur mais était tellement effrayé que cela lui coupait le souffle et il ne pouvait pas crier. L'enfant entra dans une ville et continua sa course folle. La tempête arrivait.

…

Belle s'était habillée et avait rejoint Rumpel à l'extérieur. Ils étaient partit faire un tour autour du lac. Le temps était clair et le ciel était bleu. Rumpel respira l'air pur, ils arrivaient sur le pont de fer noir très joliment forgé. Belle s'arrêta et se pencha pour regarder les cygnes. Elle se retourna vers son époux, il la regardait avec amour. Au bout d'un temps il sortit de son nuage de bonheur.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Belle lui sourit et l'enlaça après l'avoir embrassé.

« Je t'aime. Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Il finit par l'enlacer à son tour. Peu de temps après ils se retrouvaient chez eux, devant un bon repas chaud.

« Ca marche en ce moment ? demanda Belle

-A la boutique ? Oui….enfin…pas vraiment mais…Je suis content d'avoir Henry.

-Il est content d'être avec toi en tout cas. Il a très envie d'apprendre la magie.

-C'est dommage…

-Oh…Rumpel. Ne dis pas ça, il serait un bon élève, il ne faut pas avoir peur de...

-Je n'ai pas peur, Belle. Mais je sais que la magie vient toujours avec un prix. Ce prix je l'ai trop cher payé pour laisser quelqu'un que j'aime tomber dans ce piège. »

Le repas se termina sur une conversation banale entre-mêlés d'éclats de rires de la part de Belle. Ils se rendirent vers leur lieu de travail respectif.

…

L'enfant courait mais la tempête l'entoura. Il ne voyait rien du tout. Haletant, le garçon cherchait un repère dans l'épais brouillard qui semblait être fait de très fines petites gouttelettes d'eau. Il était essoufflé et en reprenant sa course à toute allure, il percuta quelque chose qui semblait être un homme et tomba avec lui.

…

Rumpel sentait que quelques choses d'étrange flottaient dans l'air. Il laissa Henry dans l'arrière-boutique et sorti. Il aperçut un brouillard blanc venir de la forêt. Il savait que ce qui approchait n'avait rien de naturel. Soudain il prit peur.

« Belle ! »

Il allait disparaitre entouré de la fumée violette mais le brouillard eut raison de lui et quelque chose le percuta avec violence. Il perdit l'équilibre et en tombant, sa tête cogna contre le sol.


End file.
